Capitolo-socialism
Capitalism doesn't exist in the real world. Neither does socialism. Just like masculinity and femininity. "Opposites" defined relative to one another, but relying on one another in order to exist in comparison. Just like yin and yang, they are never truly opposite, not in the real world. Apposites. "Capitalism" What people really mean when they talk about "Capitalism" is an ideology, a concept, revolving around ownership and inheritance and property and rent. Naturally, ownership of property gives these so-called "land-owners" the right to charge a fee for anyone who occupies that land. First it was the peasantry, during the pre-Capitalist Feudal eranb: in Feudal times the justification for the taxation/rent was protection from enemy attacks and robbery.. When the bourgeousie began to grow during the era of "mercantile Capitalism", cities expanded and the property market was flooded with a newly-wealthy class of prospective home-buyers and cash-strapped renters. During this period power began to shift away from the monarchies who held the majority of deeds to their nation's land, but towards the bankers who were far better positioned to profit in the long-term from the extra wealth expanding outside of the ruling class. The Cartels In a world ruled by the need for capital, no one has more power than the banking cartels. They expand beyond national boundaries and offer gold to both sides of warring nations unequivocally. Monarchies that attempt to crush the bankers power face pushing all of the banker's wealth to foreign enemies, so the bankers become Lords of War, forming trillion dollar industries in weaponry that then fuels new technology which they can patent and profit from, all while expanding investments throughout foreign nations that are being invaded and conquered with the new war machinery. The cartels exist beyond the class structure of capitalism, extending all the way down to the underworld and the black market, where Crime-Lords form the monopolies of all the illegal trade that has been fueled in parallel to the growth of bourgeousie wealth. Increased inequality as the bourgeousie began to extract more money for less labour by throwing the proletariat under the bus to suffer increased taxes, inflation and rent while forced to work longer hours as the world shifts towards a school-to-factory, 9-5, 7 5 day a week working class schedule. Those unable to find work or unable to work under their enforced conditions are forced into crime, since property protection has now become the duty of a newly invented pseudo-class known as the "police"who are essentially just members of the working class who have chosen to enforce the class structure in exchange for the guarantee of a living wage.. The police in-and-of-themselves form a sort of 'cartel' in the broader picture. They represent the interests of capital within the cities and towns, and serve as a counter-force against the criminal cartels. Unlike the cartels of the banksters and crimelords, the police as a cartel have limited access to the capital that they seize in their operations, they are paid enforcers who are expected to remain loyal to their masters although some 'corruption' is tolerated in order to both keep the most aggressive enforcers on their side and because the necessary wages to strongly reduce corruption would outweigh the material losses of 'acceptable corruption'. Evidence "Corporate welfare is a term that analogizes corporate subsidies to welfare payments for the poor. The term is often used to describe a government's bestowal of money grants, tax breaks, or other special favorable treatment for corporations. It highlights how wealthy corporations are less in need of such treatment than the poor."Kristof, Nicholas (March 27, 2014). "A Nation of Takers?". New York Times. Retrieved March 27, 2014. "Socialism for the rich, capitalism for the poor" "Privatizing profits and socializing losses" "Socialism for the rich, Captialism for the poor" |Wikipedia:/en/Corporate Welfare#"Socialism for the rich, capitalism for the poor"> :"Believed to have been first popularised by Michael Harrington's 1962 book The Other America in which Harrington cited Charles Abrams, a noted authority on housing. Variations on this adage have been used in criticisms of the United States' economic policy by Joe Biden, Martin Luther King, Jr.,King's Light, Malcolm's Shadow, January 18, 1993Thomas F. Jackson, Martin Luther King: From Civil Rights to Human Rights: Martin Luther King, Jr., and the Struggle for Economic Justice, ISBN:0-8122-3969-5}}, ISBN:978-0-8122-3969-0, page 332 Gore Vidal, Joseph P. Kennedy II, Robert F. Kennedy, Jr.,Mark Jacobson: American Jeremiad, New York Magazine, February 5, 2007, see page 4 Dean Baker, Noam Chomsky,Noam Chomsky, "The Passion for Free Markets", Z Magazine, May 1997. Reproduced on Chomsky's official site. Robert Reich, John Pilger,18 and Bernie Sanders"Sen. Sanders Held a Tax Cut Filibuster | C-SPAN". 2014-01-18. Archived from the original on January 18, 2014. Retrieved 2015-12-12.." References Category:Capitalism Category:Socialism